The Mark of Zorro
The Mark of Zorro is the fifth episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary After a tough winter, the early rains have turned the Kalahari into an Old Country Buffet, but in lieu of mashed potatoes and chicken fried steak, the meerkats comfort food comes by way of millipedes. The feast is key in helping the meerkats to regain their strength, especially the males because in case you hadn't heard, 'tis the season to be roving! Leading the roving charge is Zarathustra, Rocket Dog 's brother, along with four fellow Whisker males: Miles, Baker, Dizzy, and Duke. Zorro has high aspirations to become a dominant male in the near future, but before he can find a match made in Kalahari heaven, he needs to buff up a bit. Beetles make the perfect body building protein, despite the fact that they have the tendency to spit poison in a predator's eye. Duke may be the youngest of the roving gang, but he's no less feisty. In fact, he may have bitten off more than he can chew — literally — with his scorpion snack. Meerkats are immune to their sting, but unfortunately, not the snap of a scorpion's claw. Seasoned meerkats know it's best to start with the tail when chomping and work your way to the top. Meanwhile, rejected Sophie is roving solo and having far less luck in the food department. In the distance, she spots her former family in the midst of their daily foraging expedition, but Sophie knows she's no longer welcome at that dinner table. She's in desperate need of a meerkat in shining armour — former love Wilson perhaps? — but it's highly possible he’s already moved on. Over at the Commandos burrow, Nikita continues to run a lean and mean operation, despite the fact she's lost half of her male army to the call of the roving wild. Her family now skews heavily female, but Nikita knows how to assert herself, chinning and scent-marking the girls to make it clear who's in charge. However, Nikita is about to have more on her plate then just managing her own mob. Zorro and his roving posse are lurking in the distance, and their hunger for female attention is stronger than ever. A cautious approach would be wise, but young Duke makes an impulsive, novice move and blows his boys cover. Nikita sounds the alarm, and the chase is on! Sophie is still having no luck finding a happy meal. About the only thing she's come across are ticks in the grass, which are quickly making their way into her fur. Before she was an outcast, one of her family members would have helped groom out the parasites, but now she's left to her own devices. The sight of a lone meerkat in the distance sparks her attention, but it turns out to be adopted brother Axel. He's sympathetic to her plight and offers some temporary relief from the pain of the parasites, and the loneliness. The next morning, the Commandos awake to discover two potential problems: Zorro and his boys are still nosing about, and circling in the sky above: white-backed vultures. Though these scavengers usually prefer carrion, that doesn't mean they won't try to make meerkats into a tasty feast. Nikita keeps her family close to their headquarters while trying to keep one eye on the sky and one on the rovers. It's a stand-off, and a sudden movement sends panic through the air, but thankfully it's a false alarm. The vultures fly off, and one threat is eliminated. The other however is mobilizing — Zorro takes center position while deploying Myles and Baker to the left, and Duke to the right. Duke spots a single female hiding under a bush. It's Nikita's sister Rosie, and Duke snatches the opportunity to become the first of the rovers to score. They head down into the burrow with the intention of turning it into a tunnel of love, but unfortunately this one also has its fair share of bugs. Not exactly the most ideal ingredient for romance, but they make the best of the situation. Back above ground, another predator has thrown a wrench in Nikita's protection plan. This time, it's an eagle owl, which swoops in, creating confusion and chaos. Zorro and his boys use the distraction to edge in closer to the ladies, joining the Commandos into the burrow as everyone makes a dash for safety. It's a risky move, but once the owl has moved on, the roving Whisker males emerged unscathed. They roll the dice again, this time scent-marking the entrances of a burrow that is clearly not theirs. A young Commando pops up to investigate, but he's sadly outnumbered. Zorro leads Miles and Baker down into the enemy lair, right in the path of Nikita who tries to intercept, but is pushed back further into the tunnel. She's wedged in and it appears has just fallen victim to an incredible coup. When Nikita finally emerges from the burrow, she's surrounded by the stench of the Whiskers rovers, and Zorro even goes so far as to douse the feisty female warrior herself in a foraging hole. By this point, Nikita is putting up little resistance if any, and the two arch enemies now look surprisingly comfortable with each other. It's been a dramatic day, but before it comes to a close, a late storm transforms the once parched desert into a glistening lake, at least for now. Zorro has certainly made his mark, having gone from rover to full-fledged dominant male. But Nikita has some triumphs of her own to celebrate as well — not only has she just recruited new soldiers but she also now has a partner-in-crime by her side. What do you think of the pairing of Zorro and Nikita? Will this impact the progress Rocket Dog has made as a leader in her own group, despite the fact that she's pregnant? And will Sophie be able to find her way on her own? Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes